Le temps passe plus vite qu'on ne le pense
by lrschasecb3
Summary: "Tout a commencé quand John Blackwell est revenu. Bien sûr, les démons, les chasseurs, les sortilèges et tous ceux qui les accompagnent étaient là bien avant son arrivée, mais tout était quand même de sa faute." résumé nul mais histoire meilleure (enfin j'espère)


**voila ce qui devrai devenir une longue fanfiction sur the secret circle**

 **c'est une sorte d'épisode pilote si ça plaît je continue sinon ce chapitre sombrera dans l'oublie le plus total (je dramatise un peu)**

 **donc bref dites mois ce que vous en pensez**

 **ps. désolé pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographes**

 **bye a**

 **lrs**

22 JUIN

Faye Chamberlain

"Tout a commencé quand John Blackwell est revenu. Bien sûr, les démons, les chasseurs, les sortilèges et tous ceux qui les accompagnent étaient là bien avant son arrivé, mais tout était quand même de sa faute.

C'est lui qui a attiré les chasseurs ici.

C'est à lui et à sa famille à qui ont doit la magie noire.

C'est lui qui a fait venir ces rejetons.

Et c'est lui qui a mis ma mère enceinte.

Alors même s'il est mort, c'est quand même de ça faute si aujourd'hui la magie noire coule dans les veines de ma petite soeur ou mon petit frère."

C'est-ce que se répétait sans arrêt Faye depuis que sa mère lui avait appris qu'elle attendait un enfant.

Faye savait que sa mère avait aimée John Blackwell mais le fait que, de cet amour à sens unique allait naître sa soeur ou son frère. Faye ne pouvait l'accepter. John Blackwell était un manipulateur s'il avait eu un enfant avec sa mère c'était sûrement pour un plan diabolique encore une fois, elle en était sûr. Mais peut importe que cette enfant soit le projet d'un monstre, elle ou il restait la soeur ou le frère de Faye et pour une raison totalement inconnue, Faye se sentait obligé de le protéger, sûrement l'instinct de grande soeur. De plus comment voulez vous qu'un bébé n'étant pas encore née puisse être dangereux.

Le seul regret que Faye pouvait avoir serait de devoir partager sa soeur ou son frère avec Cassie et Diana. Mais peut importe, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, quand cet enfant viendra au monde, ce sera avec Faye et sa mère qu'elle ou il vivra et pas avec Cassie ou Diana. Non, ce futur bébé avait beau être l'enfant de John

Blackwell, c'était avant tout celui de Dawn Chamberlain et par la même occasion la soeur ou le frère de Faye, que les autres le veulent ou non.

Et puis de toute manière, Diana n'avait pas montré signe de vie depuis sept mois et Cassie était bien trop occupée, pour s'intéresser au nouveau bébé. Certes elle passait de temps à autre rendre visite à Faye et prendre des nouvelle du futur née mais c'était surtout Faye qui était aux petits soins avec lui et sa mère.

Toutes les journées depuis maintenant sept mois et demi Faye aidait sa mère du mieux qu'elle pouvait, bien que ce ne soit pas dans son habitude.

Aujourd'hui même, c'était le cinquième verre de jus d'orange qu'elle lui apportait.

-Merci Faye, tu es aux petits soins. Je devrais tomber plus souvent enceinte. dit Dawn

-Profite dans un mois le bébé né et t'aura à t'occuper d'une fille en plus. Répondit Faye.

-Commença "d'une fille en plus" je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de son sexe. se questionna Dawn.

-Une intuition. dit Faye en faisant une tête innocente

-Tu à fouiller dans mon sac et trouver les résultats l'échographie. découvrit la mère de Faye.

-Oui mais je n'aurai jamais tenu plus longtemps sans savoir si j'aurai une soeur ou un frère. se défendit Faye en fausse la moue.

-C'est génial que tu t'investisses autant pour ta petite soeur mais tu ne crois pas que tu ne pourrais pas sortir avec tes amis. Le Cercle est peut-être détruit mais vous rester amis. dit Dawn.

-Ta raison je vais donner rendez vous à la reine des chieuses, la princesse paillettes, l'ex-chasseur et Mel comme ça on pourra tous parler ensemble du retour de la princesse des ombres numéro 2. dit Faye en prenant son téléphone.

-Allons si je me rappelle bien, "la reine des chieuses" c'est Cassie, "la princesse des ombres numéro 2" c'est Diana, "l'ex-chasseur"c'est Nick et donc "le princesse paillette" doit être Adam. décrypta Dawn.

-Bingo, j'y vais à plus. dit Faye en sortant de la maison.


End file.
